Hot Chocolate
by MissMakenzie2
Summary: You would really think I would be comfortable with this sort of thing but I'm not, the photos in the paper and on the internet just make it look that way. Long one-shot. Slash. PoynterJudd. Pudd.


This is my first McFly fic and the first time I have posted on here in two years so I hope you all like it. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction. *sigh*

Hot Chocolate

You would really think I would be comfortable with this sort of thing but I'm not, the photos in the paper and on the internet just make it look that way. When I'm with the band it's a whole nother story, they are like my comfort blanket, have been from the beginning. While I was dating Frankie all she wanted to do was party and even though it wasn't my thing I reluctantly went with her, being the good boyfriend.

So I tried to look confident, tried to act confident, but inside I felt like I was going to throw up. I would send Frankie nervous looks, hoping that she would see my uneasy expression and realize how much I disliked being there. Unfortunately she saw past that every time, too concerned with herself and how she looked to notice me. Maybe she thought I was just naturally awkward in social situations, which yeah I was, but I had gotten over most of it, except this.

So it would get to the point where I would leave her on the dance floor with whoever the hell she was with and sit at the bar getting myself drunk enough to have the excuse to stumble out of the club and catch a cab home. Which usually earned me a killer hangover and a good scream from Frankie in the morning, two things that definitely don't mix, but did she get the hint? No.

So when we went out one night she did her thing and I did mine but this time I didn't end up at my house. As I was riding in the back of the cab I wasn't quite sure where I was or where I was going for that matter. I racked my brain attempting to figure out what I had mumbled to the driver when I had gotten in the car earlier, but came up with nothing. It was then that the car stopped in front of a house, I recognized it instantly, after that thought I nearly smacked myself in the head. '_Of course I would recognize the house! Its Harry's house, I'm here almost every day!'_ I paid the driver mumbling a quick thank you and stumbled out of the car and up the long driveway.

Maybe it was the alcohol weighing my energy down or something, but it felt like it took ages to get to the front door. I glanced at my mobile, it was just after 2 in the morning, I knew that Harry would not be too happy with me if I woke him up at this hour, but at the moment I had no other choice, the cab had already driven off and calling anyone else to come pick me up was just not a option. So I raised my hand and rang the doorbell, then held my breath, after a few moments I was starting to feel a bit antsy, so I knocked loudly a few times.

"Hold your damn horses! I'm coming!" Came a tired and irritated voice from inside. That's not good.

The door swung open revealing a drowsy looking Harry, hair on ends and eyes unfocused.

"Can I help you?" he asked rudely, and then he looked up and saw who it was, "Oh Dougie, it's just you, I'm sorry." His expression softened almost immediately.

"'s alright" I mumbled staring at my shoes.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked shivering from the cool wind, "Here come inside first."

He got me settled onto the sofa in the living room and then rushed into the kitchen. I could hear cupboards opening and shutting and I knew in an instant that he was making hot chocolate, a ritual that had started back when we were all still living together. While I was absorbed in my thoughts a mug was slipped into my hands, I looked down and smirked when I saw that it was the mug I had given him the year before for his birthday. I brought the mug up to look at it properly and giggled, I had taken some of the most embarrassing photos of Harry I could possibly find and got a collage of them made on the mug. A sort of cheesy, stupid gift but at the time I thought it would be hilarious, which it was.

I felt Harry nudge my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts, I turned quickly to look and saw that he was smirking too but that expression quickly turned to one of worry.

"What's going on Dougs?" He asked quietly, oddly at that moment I promptly realized that I must have awoken Izzy when I had knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized suddenly, slightly startling Harry. "Did I wake Izzy up too?" I asked in a lower voice.

He looked at his hands and then coughed awkwardly. "Um, no." He said quietly, "We broke up a few weeks ago actually."

I stared at him flabbergasted, "What? How?" I nearly yelled, surprised.

"It just didn't work out." He said simply.

"And you didn't tell any of us?"

"Its private Dougie, I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet." I could tell he was starting to get annoyed so I just decided to drop the subject, for now.

"Seriously Doug, what's going on?"

I merely shrugged, I was unsure myself what I was actually doing here.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Well there's got to be something. Why else would you be doing here at..." He glanced to the clock on the mantel. "Nearly half past two in the morning?"

"I don't know, I went to the club with Frankie and then got in a cab and somehow ended up here." I took a sip of my hot chocolate, "Crazy thing is I don't remember telling the driver your address. Then again I'm quite hammered so maybe I did." I shrugged again.

"The club?" He questioned, "But you hate the club."

"Exactly why I'mhammered." I answered sarcastically pointing out the obvious.

"Did Frankie drag you with her again?" I bowed my head and nodded, I felt quite pathetic at that moment, I must say. "Oh Dougs, why do you agree to go if you hate it so much?"

I shrugged once more; I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. "Trying to be a good boyfriend, I guess." I mumbled sort of embarrassed.

"Have you told her that you don't like going?" he asked curiously.

"Trust me, I've tried." I looked up from my mug to him. "She never likes to listen to my opinion or anything that I say for that matter. It's her way or the highway every time."

"Then why are you in a relationship with her? I mean you guys are complete opposites."

'_That's true.' _I thought so I told him the only answer I could think of. "She's fit."

Harry gave me the _'You've got to be kidding me' _look_._

"Well you dated Izzy because she was fit, didn't you?" I blurted out quickly, setting my mug on the coffee table.

He looked angry for a second, "Yeah at first, but you don't stay in a relationship with someone for over a year, just because their fit Dougie. That would be really shallow and I know for a fact that you're not."

I took in what he said at least the best that I could still being drunk. Though with every word he said I was starting to sober up.

"I don't know then, I guess I had fancied her for years, so when I got the opportunity to date her I just jumped at the chance, you know?" I racked my brain for more to say, "I was just hoping it would work out even though we have absolutely nothing in common."

"And has it?" he asked probably already knowing the answer.

I thought for a moment, actually thought about it. About all the times within the past year that Frankie and I have gotten along and all the times we haven't, which seemed to be more and more often lately.

"No." I answered slowly seemingly unconfident with my answer at first, "No. No it hasn't." I said strongly the second time. And then the oddest thing happened, I started to cry and after it began I couldn't make it stop.

"Shit! I'm such a girl! Harry? Why can't I stop crying?" I whined, and then I suddenly felt sick, I jumped off the sofa, pushed passed Harry, and sprinted to the toilet.

Thankfully I made it to the bathroom in time; after I was done I gripped the toilet bowl so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I was starting to relax when I felt a hand go up my back and into my hair, running its fingers through it. I reclined back into Harry's embrace as he reached up to flush the toilet and close the lid, then he wrapped both of his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

Of course we have cuddled before, but something felt different about this embrace, something more intimate, maybe. I wasn't sure.

"Are you ok?" he breathed onto my neck; I shivered slightly and nodded, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious of how I smelled. He seemed to sense this as he let go of me after a few moments and walked over to the cupboard, he came back with a toothbrush along with toothpaste and led me over to the sink. He resumed his position of standing behind me as I brushed my teeth, in a sudden burst of confidence I brought my free hand to where his were around my waist and intertwined my fingers with his. I felt him take a sharp intake of breath, he tightened his grip on my hand as I leaned over the sink to spit and rinse, then wiped my mouth on my arm.

I slowly removed my hand from his and turned in the embrace going chest to chest with Harry and loosely slung my arms around his neck. I knew I was still slightly drunk but something about this seemed so right that I couldn't stop myself. I watched as his eyes went back and forth from my eyes to my lips and before I could even comprehend what was going on, it happened.

The kiss started slowly at first, just lips to lips, _simple_ to say the least, but quickly turned into something more as his tongue skimmed along my bottom lip. I let out a small gasp as I opened my mouth more to let his tongue slid in to meet mine, as cheesy as it sounds I saw sparks go off behind my closed eyelids. One of his hands came up from my waist to cup my cheek and I couldn't help but think how right this felt, how Frankie has never kissed me this way, at least not with this much passion. Then it hit me. _Frankie_. Oh God.

I suddenly broke the kiss making Harry look at me with a mix of wonder, worry, confusion, and finally a bit of hurt.

"Dougie? What-"

I didn't even let him finish, "Frankie, oh no. Harry I can't, m...my girlfriend. I just… I've got to go!" I tore away from his embrace and ran as fast as I could out of the house. I was nearly to the end of the street before I let myself stop to take a few breaths, I could feel my throat getting slightly tighter and I began to panic. At that moment I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I did the only thing I could possibly think of.

Call Tom.

The phone rang a few times and I was afraid that he would sleep through my call, thankfully right before it went to voicemail he picked up.

"Hello?" a tired voice came from the other end of the line, I sighed loudly in relief.

"Tom?" I whimpered quite desperately.

"Dougie? Is that you? What's going on?" he asked drowsily.

"I…I'll explain later just please, will you come pick me up?"

"Yeah. Yeah sure." he seemed more awake and alert now, "Where are you?"

"At the end of Harry's street." I said quickly looking up at the street sign I was under.

"Ok I'll be there in a few."

"And Tom?" I continued.

"Yeah?" he asked, I could hear him fumbling around his room.

"Please hurry."

"I will Dougs, don't worry." He reassured me.

I sat on the curb for a good fifteen minutes staring off into space before Tom's Mini pulled up; I didn't even stand up as he got out of his car and walked over to me.

"Doug?" he said pulling me out of the sort of trance I was in, "What's going on? What are you doing at the end of Harry's street at 3 in the morning?"

I just shook my head and stared into my lap, not really explaining myself.

"And have you been crying?" he asked, I whipped my head up to look at him and raised a hand to feel my cheek, what I felt was wet. I hadn't even realized I had been crying and that thought made me start crying once again.

"Oh Dougie, please don't cry." He said desperately, and came and sat on the curb next to me to put his arm around me. "Please, please don't." he tried to comfort me by rubbing my back but all that it did was make me think more of Harry.

"Will you just take me home?" I sobbed out, hardly able to control the tears that were now flowing down my cheeks.

"Yeah." He said as he helped me up and brought me over to his car. It was at that time that I noticed he was wearing Mickey Mouse pajama pants, a Ghostbusters t-shirt, and Star Wars slippers, any other time I would have said something sarcastic and made fun of him; but at this point I just couldn't.

We made it to my house not even ten minutes later and he helped me with my keys to unlock the front door, and then led me over to the sofa.

"Are you going to be ok Dougs?" he asked me as I curled up into a ball on the couch. I nodded into the cushion. "You're not going to tell me what's going on, are you?" I shook my head no, still not saying a word.

He let out a long sigh "Ok well, call me if you need anything, ok?"

I nodded once more and I heard the door open than shut. I wasn't even sure if Frankie was home but right now I didn't really care, all I wanted was to be alone.

"Dougie! Dougie Lee Poynter, you wake up this instant or I'll…." I cracked open an eye and

looked up at the slightly blurry image of Frankie standing above me.

"You'll what?" I asked sarcastically, groaning as a headache suddenly hit me.

"Well I was thinking about going to get a bucket of water and dumping it on you. But now that you're awake." She pushed my legs off the couch, forcing me to sit up. "We have to talk."

I scowled and attempted to lie back down, but Frankie wouldn't allow that. "Seriously Frankie! What do you want?"

"You know Dougie, you're not the same guy you were when we first started dating." She said suddenly.

I whipped my head up, which right after I decided was a bad idea because it made my headache ten times worse. "What do you mean?"

"You've changed Dougie, I've been noticing it for weeks. You were so different when we first started dating and now… now I don't see the same guy anymore."

I ran a hand through my hair, "So what do we do now?"

She looked at me, different emotions swirling in her eyes "I think it would be best if we broke up."

I stared at her seeing the girl I had fallen in love with when I was just fifteen and at first I was going to disagree, but then that kiss came into my mind and I knew she was right.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "I'm so sorry it had to end this way."

Her eyes softened, "Dougie, I think this is the best for both of us and no matter what you will always be one of my best friends."

I pulled her into a hug and felt my shoulder start to get wet, she was crying. I realized how hard this must be for her, and then I let a few tears of my own start to fall

Frankie moved out a few days later deciding to stay with one of her band mates until she was able to find a place of her own, I stayed in our flat since it was technically mine to begin with. The first night I would have to admit was quite lonely, after a year of living with someone else I'm not used to all of the sudden being alone.

I was curled up on the sofa basically wallowing in my own self-pity flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. After going through the 500 or so channels 3 or 4 times I gave up and turned off the TV throwing the remote to the other end of the sofa. Then my mobile vibrated on the coffee table indicating that I had a text message, I looked at my phone for a good few seconds, mentally trying to decide whether or not I wanted to look at it. After another few seconds of battling with my conscience, I gave in and picked it up to see a text from Tom.

'_Gonna tell me yet?'_

I chuckled a bit and texted back, _'You're not going to let up are you?'_

A minute or so later my phone vibrated again.

'_Not one bit'_

I sighed and once again battled with my conscience, going back and forth on to tell him or not to tell him. And once again I gave in; I mean there is only so much of Tom you can ignore.

'_Fine come over and I'll tell you'_ I paused for a second, _'and bring food'_

A bit later there was a knock at the door, I got up from my place on the sofa and opened it to reveal Tom attempting to balance a case of beer, a tub of Ben and Jerry's, and a large paper bag filled with God knows what.

"Hey Dougie!" He exclaimed with a wide smile and rushed over to the coffee table to set his stuff down, then pulled a few things out of the bag, "I brought some DVDs! Which one do you want to watch?"

He handed them to me and I looked down at the titles to see, "Really Tom? The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, and Beauty and the Beast. How old are you again? And are you secretly a girl?"

Tom snatched the DVDs back," Ha ha, very funny." He replied sarcastically.

"Seriously Tom, what's up with your obsession with Disney?" I went on.

"What's up with your obsession with lizards?" Tom quickly shot back.

"Good one, Fletcher."

"I thought so." Tom smirked. "Now go on, pick one."

I looked down at the titles again and sighed.

"Fine, umm… Beauty and the Beast."

Tom's face broke out into a wide grin showing off his dimple and shooed me out of the room to get spoons for the ice cream when I got back he was already on the couch with remote in hand.

"Come on! The movie is about to start." He called me over and I sat down next to him, handing him a spoon and grabbed myself a beer.

We sat in silence during the movie save for the parts where Tom was singing along to the songs.

At the end of the movie where the beast is transformed back into a prince and him and Belle share a kiss I looked over at Tom. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that he had a pillow clutched against his chest and his knees pulled up with a dreamy sort of look on his face.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" I asked and without even looking away from the screen he raised a hand and slapped me across the chest.

"Ow!" I yelped dramatically, furiously rubbing my chest where he had hit me.

"Oh, don't be a big baby." He said still not looking away from the screen.

I glared at him for a few moments and then turned back to the TV where Belle and the prince where dancing to the Beauty and the Beast song, then the camera zooming out from the stain glass window, and then finally going to the credits.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in victory of the movie being over.

"You are such a pile." Tom said looking away from the screen for the first time in an hour and a half.

"Pile?" I questioned, never hearing the word used like that.

"Yeah pile, like lazy pile or pile of shit." He explained.

I shook my head still not quite understanding, "And where did you pick this up from?"

"Last time we were in America I met a girl from Wisconsin and she taught it to me. Said it was a word people in the small town where she is from use, kind of like the slang there." he picked up a few chips and stuffed them in his mouth.

"I swear each day that I know you, my brain turns more and more into mush." I said poking him in the side.

He squirmed away letting out a slight giggle nearly chocking on the chips that he was still eating, then turned to me with a suddenly serious look in his face.

"So…" He started.

"So what?" I questioned back, part of me knowing what he was on about.

"Are you going to tell me what happened the other night?"

I took a deep breath now knowing that it would take aliens invading the earth or something (which would kind of be cool) for him to let go. I looked into his eyes, silently cursing myself because honestly looking into Tom Fletcher's eyes are like looking into a puppy's eyes, one look and you're gone.

So I knew that now I had no choice I had to tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He remained quiet the entire time as I went into the story and didn't ask questions till he knew I was finished.

"So you kissed him?" Tom repeated seemingly trying to get an understanding on what I just told him, "And then you left him in the bathroom and ran out of the house."

"And that's when I called you." I nodded looking a bit ashamed.

"Have you talked to him since?"

I shook my head, "Been too scared, I don't know what to do or what to say." I looked into my lap and fiddled with my fingers.

"Well do you like him?"

I snapped my eyes up to meet his.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Cause if you do you might want to tell him soon. I talked to Danny yesterday and he said that he went over to Harry's house and the poor bloke wouldn't even come out of his room. It took Danny threatening to smash a hole in his new drum kit for him to come out. Danny said he looked like he hadn't slept for days, absolute wreck."

"Did Harry tell him?" I was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Yeah, but Danny wouldn't tell me, just said that Harry broke down in sobs after telling him."

I felt my stomach twist into knots_, 'He cried? But Harry never cries. He's always the strong one. What have I done?'_

Tom seemed to sense what I have thinking, "Go talk to him."

I looked at Tom and without even saying a word I jumped up from the sofa and crushed him into a hug, "Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

We pulled away, "Anytime, now go and get your prince charming."

I gave him a look and chuckled a bit, "You watch way too many Disney films."

"Awe." He patted me on the cheek, "You still love me."

I turned my back to him and started walking out, "Now where did you get that silly idea?" I smirked over my shoulder.

He smirked back with a bit of a mischievous glint in his eyes and everyone knows that when Tom gets that look in his eyes you know he's planning something.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously before stopping and turning back to face him.

"Oh nothing not a thing." He replied attempting to act innocent.

"Uh huh." Still not quite believing him and started for the door again.

I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack near the front door and turned back to Tom.

"Just make sure you lock up." I put my hand on the knob then turned back to him. "I expected my flat to be the exact way I left it when I get back."

"Oh don't worry it will."

He had that glint in his eyes again, I knew he was up to something but at the moment I was past caring. I had to get to Harry's house and quick.

I sped the entire way to Harry's house, surprisingly doing so without getting pulled over. I hardly had the car parked before I jumped out of the driver's seat and ran up to the door.

Without bothering to ring the doorbell I pounded on the door and kept pounding until the door swung open.

Harry's eyes immediately narrowed when he saw me.

"Harry." I breathed

"What do you want Dougie?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice.

I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to say so I took the time to observe him. Tom was right he looked like shit, I felt a pang of guilt in my chest and I knew all of this was completely my fault.

"Seriously Doug, what do you want?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me like he was expecting me to say something and when I didn't he let out a small huff and went to close the door.

"Wait!" I gasped holding out a hand to stop Harry from shutting the door on him.

Harry stopped pushing the door close but still kept it half shut like at any moment he could slam it in my face.

And for the third time around I just couldn't form my tongue around the words I wanted to say, which appeared to be really annoying Harry.

Harry put both hands on his hips and pursed his lips. "Dougie you have 3 seconds to tell me what's going on or I'm-"

"I love you!" I suddenly blurted out before slapping my hands over my mouth, I had meant to say I was sorry but it had just slipped out instead.

"You what?" He gasped, hands sliding down from his hips and hung loosely at his sides.

"I love you." I repeated I half expected him to sweep me up in his arms to kiss me like there was no tomorrow and everything would be ok again. Boy was I wrong.

"What you thought you could come back here and confess your love to me and everything would be alright? Well you're wrong Dougie, dead wrong." He seemed angry now.

"I'm sorry." I said not sure exactly what else to say.

"Oh you're sorry." He spat out sarcastically throwing his hands up in the air, "You honestly have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what?" I asked curiously while a bit confused at the same time.

He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand hastily through his hair as if he wasn't sure whether he was going to tell me or not.

"About what Harry?" I asked again more forceful this time. He was holding back I could tell he was.

"About how you broke my heart." He hung his head low looking at his trainers.

"I…I wha… what?" I stumbled around my words like I had never said them before.

"Dammit Dougie!" He stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he looked up to me with tears streaming down his face. "First you kissed me, and then you left me in the bathroom while you ran back to your girlfriend. Did you realize how that made me feel?"

Honestly I didn't, I had spent the last few days moping around feeling sorry for myself when I should have went right away and made sure Harry was ok. I was feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second.

"I didn't." I whispered feeling ashamed of myself.

"Yeah you didn't." he repeated what I had just said; "I've been a wreck, an absolute wreck. First my girlfriend breaks up with me because I'm in love with my best friend and then-"

"Wait! What?" I interrupted him attempting to wrap my head around what he had just said. "Izzy broke up with you because you're in love with me?"

"Umm. Yeah." He looked down again and scuffed his shoes against the ground. "I kept talking about you in my sleep, and then Izzy overheard and confronted me about it. Had her stuff packed the next day, I haven't talked to her since."

Regardless of the fact that he was probably still mad at me I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"I know you're sorry Dougs." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his face in my hair. He seemed calmer now. "I know you are, but that still doesn't change the fact that you have a girlfriend."

I pushed my face deeper into his shoulder, "We broke up." I mumbled, hardly able to even hear myself.

"You what?" He asked pulling his head away from mine, which made me look up at him.

I clutched the back of shirt in one of my hands before repeating clearer, "Frankie broke up with me, well the break up was kind of mutual, but it was Frankie who really decided to end it and I-"

I was cut off of my rambling by a warm mouth connecting with mine, all of the things I wanted to say had completely exited my brain and I was left with a blissfully blank mind.

Unlike the first kiss that we had shared this one came to a natural end and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Say it again." He whispered, his breath tickling my cheeks.

I looked at him confused not quite grasping what he meant, "Say what again?" I asked still in my blissful state of mind.

He pulled his head away from mine and chuckled a bit, "That you love me, please say it again."

"Do you know how cheesy you sound right now?" I asked with a curious look on my face, his eyes narrowed at me a bit, it seemed he knew exactly what I was up to.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, I like being cheesy. Besides do you know how much fun we can have being all lovey dovey around Tom and Danny?"

I brought one of my hands up to my chin as though I was deep in thought before bringing it back down to his waist.

"I love you Harry Mark Christopher Judd." I said in the best sickly sweet voice I could come up with.

He let out a loud laugh and tapped my nose with his finger, which I swatted away, "Now you're the one who's being cheesy."

"It's kind-of fun though. And you're right we could annoy the hell out of Tom and Danny."

"Now you're catching on!" he smiled.

After that we both went back to being a bit more serious.

"Harry?" I asked quietly after a few moments of semi comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" He replied back looking curious.

I took a deep breath, "I love you." I said as sincere and as honest as I could.

He got a sudden spark in his eyes and his face broke out in a large grin.

"I love you too Dougie." He said in a soft voice reaching a hand over to stroke my cheek.

Suddenly remembering that Tom was probably still at my house no doubt creating some mischief I put my hand over his and brought it down to our sides and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Come on." I said pulling on his hand.

"Just wait." He removed his hand from mine and walked into the front entry to slip on some shoes and then locked up the door. He stepped back onto the front step and once again took my hand in his.

"So what are we doing?" He asked curiously while I tugged him to my car.

"We need to go back to mine quick." I explained as I started the engine and began to back out of the driveway.

"Why?" he questioned still not quite sure.

"Tom's there and I know he's up to something."

"You don't know that for a fact." He said shaking his head.

"No I do, you know that look he gets when he has an idea?" Harry nodded. "Well he had that same look when I had left to go over to your house."

Harry still didn't look convinced, "Dougie, I think you're just being paranoid."

"Trust me, He's up to something I know it, just wait"

"Uh-huh." He muttered, still clearly not convinced.

We drove in silence with his hand still wrapped in mine on our way back to my flat.

When we parked in my driveway and I left him behind at the car as I rushed up to the front door, expecting the knob to be open but was surprised to find it lock. I pulled out my keys from my pocket and unlocked the door as Harry came up behind me and we stepped through the entrance and into the house. I looked around and was surprised to find everything cleaned up from earlier that day and probably even cleaner than I had left it.

"See Dougie, I told you that you were just being paranoid." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We'll just have to see about that." I stomped around the flat opening and closing doors to figure out what Tom might have done while I was away.

10 minutes later I was back to the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to Harry who had his arm ready to be put over my shoulders when I got back.

"Didn't find anything?" he asked as I snuggle into his chest.

"No the bloody wanker didn't do anything." I pouted.

"See it was all in your head." As he was saying that it dawned on me the one place I hadn't looked.

"MY ROOM!" I yelled slightly startling Harry; I untangled myself from his embrace and ran up the stairs taking 2 steps at a time and swung my door open. What I saw almost made me throw up.

All the stuff in my room had been replaced with Disney Princess décor and hundreds of Disney character stuffed toys littered every possible surface imaginable. Honestly it looked like a five-year-old little girl's room.

By this time Harry had followed me up the stairs and was now standing behind me, attempting to hide his laugh behind his hand. I shot him a murderous look (which made him snicker even more) and stepped into the room that looked like Disney World had vomited in it. As I was examining the damage that was done I found a note taped to the dresser mirror.

_Dougie,_

_This is revenge for calling me a girl. Cheers mate!_

_-Tom_

"Come on." Harry said tugging on my hand and walked me out of the room and down the stairs, "I'll make you some hot chocolate."

END

A/N: You know its kind of funny how drastically a story changes from when you first start writing it all the way to when you get done. Anyways whoever is reading this right now, thank you so much for reading my massively long one-shot, it means a lot to me and please leave a review. :)

A/N2: By the way, the word "Pile" is a word we use in the small Wisconsin town where I live and I just had to put it in the story. Don't ask why, I just thought it would be funny. :D

Hope you enjoyed my story!

-Kenzie


End file.
